A lover's right: A slytherin love triangle
by slythgndx3
Summary: During the beginning of her fourth year, Pansy finds out she is pregnant with Draco's baby. Draco wants nothing to do with her or her baby. What happens when Theodore Nott steps in? PansyDracoTheo Triangle. My friend Vance Mcgill Let me take this over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pansy's Plan

"Merlin's name!" Pansy Parkinson grumbled, looking through her closet, "Where is it?"

It was two months before Pansy Parkinson would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fourth year, but Hogwarts wasn't the top thing on her mind right now. Today was the second anniversary of the day when her and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had had their first date. Draco would be arriving at her house in a couple of hours and Pansy wanted to look good. Pansy had invited Draco over to her house for a special anniversary dinner.

"Pansy?" a voice said at her bedroom door, "Do I hear yelling? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Petey," said Pansy, still looking through her closet, "Just can't find what I am looking for in this bloody closet!"

Petey Parkinson, Pansy's older brother by 9 years, was the official guardian of Pansy. Five years ago, Petey and Pansy's parents had died in a freak accident. Petey, who was 19 at the time and of legal age, was given guardianship rights, and had been a sort-of parent to Pansy since their parents had died.

"Well, can I come in and help you?" Petey asked from the other side of the door.

"Fine, fine," Pansy sighed, as Petey opened her door.

"So what are you looking for?" Petey asked.

"My new Hogwarts robes," Pansy said, looking from her closet to Petey, "Draco always likes when I wear my school robes, and I wanted to show them to him."

It was a good thing Petey was very good friends with Draco's parents, and Pansy knew this. Petey was very protective of his little sister. If it was anyone else, besides Draco, who was going out with Pansy, she knew that the relationship wouldn't last very long. Pansy figured her brother's friendship with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was the main reason Petey was okay with her relationship with Draco.

"I know where they are," said Petey.

"You do?" Pansy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Petey, "I washed them today, didn't I tell you that? Seeing that we had just bought them, I didn't want them to get too wrinkled, so I was going to put them away until September. But… I guess it is okay if you wear them tonight. They are in the laundry room."

"Thanks," said Pansy, walking out of the room. She paused at the door, and looked up at her brother, "Oh… you do remember what you promised me about tonight, right?"

"Yes, and I am living up to it," said Petey, "You and Draco can have a private date here, and I will go out with some friends. You are fourteen now, I think I can trust that you won't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry, Petey," said Pansy, "You are always so protective of me. You don't need to worry about me."

"I have to be protective," Petey said, "You are my sister, and it is my job."

Pansy smirked and walked out of the room. She really loved her brother, but sometimes he could be a bit thick. Pansy had to play innocent with her brother so that he wouldn't know what her plans were. Seeing that tonight was their second anniversary, Pansy wanted to do something special for Draco. For the past couple of months, Pansy had been hinting to Draco that she would like to take their relationship further, but Draco had refused. But Pansy knew Draco wouldn't refuse tonight.

Pansy walked down the hallway and went into the laundry room. She found her school robes and outfit, complete with her green and silver Slytherin tube-socks, hung up on the clothes rack. She smiled as she took the hanger from the rack and looked at the clothes.

Tonight, she thought, tonight my plan will work.  
-----------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes before seven, when Draco would arrive, the house was full of delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Petey had cooked a couple of steaks and some rice for Pansy's date. Pansy couldn't cook, and the Parkinsons had never owned a house-elf, so Petey had offered to cook for her and Draco. Pansy agreed to this.

Pansy was fully dressed in her Hogwarts robes, and had dark-purple lipstick on her lips. She paced around the living room and looked at the grandfather clock. Fifteen minutes. Maybe he would be early.

"Why so nervous, Pansy?" asked Petey, smiling as he walked into the livingroom.

"I thought you were leaving," Pansy said.

"I was just about to apparate," said Petey, "I couldn't help but notice that you were pacing. You don't want to do that... it may make you dizzy."

Pansy rolled her eyes. She hated her brother's sense of humor.

"I just want everything to be perfect," she said, "Or..."

"Or what?" Petey asked, "You are afraid Draco won't like you? Pansy, I can tell that he loves you. It is rare for two people at your age to be in love. But it is a gift when it happens."

Pansy smiled, then looked back at the grandfather clock.

"Ten minutes!" Pansy said, looking back at her brother, "He might come early..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Petey said, smirking, "I will go."

"Thank you," said Pansy.

"The food is done," said Petey, "It will be hot when you are ready to serve it."

"Good," said Pansy, "Now..."

"And there is butterbeer in the fridgerator," said Petey, "Don't drink it all."

"Fine," Pansy said, "Now, please..."

"And don't do..." Petey started.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do," Pansy interrupted, "I know. Now can you please go?"

Petey smiled and hugged his sister.

"You are growing up too quickly," he said, smirking.

"Go!" Pansy said, in almost a scream.

Petey smirked and rolled his eyes, then disappeared with a CRACK! Pansy swore silently and sat down on the couch. She looked at the fireplace, waiting for the fire to turn green. Draco had owled her yesterday, saying he would be arriving by Floo Powder.

Suddenly, the fire turned green, and Pansy leapt up quickly. A few seconds later, soot and dust filled the room, and Pansy heard a thump, then footsteps. Draco Malfoy walked out of the soot and brushed himself off. He was wearing a tuxedo, and his white-blonde hair was slicked back. Pansy walked over to Draco, hugged him, and then kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed slightly and Pansy smirked.

"So... are we alone?" Draco asked, looking around the livingroom.

"Yes, Draco," Pansy said, "Petey left a few minutes ago. He won't be back for a few hours."

"Good," said Draco, taking his first good look at Pansy's outfit, "Hogwarts robes, eh? Are they new?"

"Just bought them earlier this week," Pansy said, spinning around slowly, "Do you like them?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "It looks good on you. Hey, I smell something really good. Dinner?"

"Steaks and rice," Pansy said, "Petey made them."

"You should get a house-elf," Draco said, "Then your brother wouldn't have to do everything."

"I told you, Draco," Pansy said, sighing, "Petey hates house-elves. He doesn't want one. Besides, he doesn't do everything. I help him. He just does the cooking, because I can't cook."

"Well, I think you need to learn," said Draco, "Especially if we get married in a few years."

"Marriage... really?" Pansy said.

"Not for a few years, Pansy," said Draco.

"I know," said Pansy, "It just means a lot to me that you talk about that. It tells me you love me."

Draco blushed slightly. "Yeah, well..." he said, "Hey! How about we go have dinner? Don't want Petey's cooking to get cold."

Pansy smirked and nodded. She led Draco into the dining room. She headed for the kitchen, but Draco stopped her.

"Hey," Draco said, "I will help you."

"No, you just sit here," said Pansy, stopping him.

"Oh, okay, whatever," said Draco.

Pansy smirked and walked into the kitchen. When she shut the kitchen door, she sighed.

"He's already thinking about marriage," Pansy whispered to herself, "This might just work."

Pansy took the steaks from the stove and put them on two plates. She then put the rice on the plates. She grabbed a couple of bottles of butterbeer from the fridge and took everything into the dining room. She put one plate in front of Draco, and put one in front of her chair, then sat down.

"Looks good," said Draco.

"Yeah," said Pansy.

They began to eat. As Pansy was eating, she looked at Draco and thought about her plan. She thought it was a good idea to wait until after dinner.

"Are you and Petey going to the Quidditch World Cup Finals?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" Pansy said, lost in her thoughts, "Oh... the Finals. No, Petey doesn't like Quidditch that much."

"How can someone hate Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"He just does," Pansy said, taking a bite of her steak.

"Yeah, well, I am going," said Draco, "Cornelius Fudge told my father that he is inviting us. They are very good seats, too. Up in the Minister's box. I 'd invite you, but... we can only get so many seats. I don't know who else is going to be up in those seats. The Prime Minister of each of the countries in the final will be there, and then Barty Crouch is going. Ludo Bagman is going, and Father says Ludo is planning on bringing guests. Guests... hmmph... it should just be Ministry officials and their families up there. Blame Bagman to screw that up. Probably bring some half-blood family or something. He likes those types."

"Bagman?" Pansy asked, "Oh yeah, that bloke that used to play with the... Wasps, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, till he got hurt," said Draco, "Oh did you hear? Something is happening at Hogwarts this year. I don't know what it is yet, but it is supposed to be something big. Father doesn't know either. But he said once he does know, he will tell me."

"No, I didn't hear about that," said Pansy.

"It could be a competition," said Draco, "If it is, then I will be in it. Would love to show Potter a thing or two."

"Don't talk about Potter, Draco," said Pansy, "This is our second anniversary. We don't need to stress over stuff like that."

Draco looked at Pansy and smirked. "You are right," he said.

Pansy took another bite of her steak and looked at Draco. If her plan was going to work, she wanted the night to be nice. If Draco was in a bad mood, her plan would definitely fail.

-  
After dinner, Pansy led Draco to her bedroom. When they were both in the bedroom, she closed the door.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

"No, everything is just right," said Pansy, walking over to Draco and putting her hands around his waist, "Draco? You do love me, right?"

"Of course I do," Draco said slowly, "You know that."

"Then why don't you want to take our relationship a bit further?" Pansy asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows and backed up. "Is this about that conversation we had on the train a couple months ago?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Pansy.

"You know what I said," Draco said.

"You don't want to take this relationship further?" Pansy asked.

"We aren't ready," said Draco, "We are too young."

"But we love each other," said Pansy, "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, Pansy," Draco said, "Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Then don't you want to show it?" Pansy asked.

Draco sighed.

"We are ready, Draco," said Pansy, walking slowly toward Draco, "I am ready."

Pansy took Draco's tie in her hand and pulled Draco toward her. She kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth. Draco seemed to submit to her, and had returned the kiss. Pansy untied the tie from Draco's neck and took it off.

"We can't do this, Pansy," Draco said, backing up more, and falling onto Pansy's bed, "What about Petey?"

"He won't be back for two hours, Draco," Pansy said, unbuttoning buttons on Draco's shirt.

"Pansy, just stop," Draco said, moving Pansy's hand from his shirt.

"Draco," Pansy said, "I want this, I really do."

"I didn't mean that," Draco said, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, "If you do this, you will surely tear my shirt. How would we explain that? I will do it. You… you undo your own."

Pansy smiled and immediately began to untie her green-and-silver tie and unbutton her shirt. She took them off and revealed her white satin bra. Pansy smirked when she saw that Draco was staring at her. She hadn't ever let him get very far with her. Before now, Draco was lucky to have even touched her breasts through her shirt. But Pansy was ready now.

Pansy sat down on the bed and Draco just stared at her. He hadn't even taken off his unbuttoned shirt.

"You are beautiful," Draco said, smiling.

Pansy blushed and proceeded to unlatch her bra-strap. She threw the bra away, revealing her breasts, and Draco just continued to stare at her, licking his lips. Pansy smiled seductively. Draco kissed her deeply, use such force that Pansy had been forced to lay down on the bed. Her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. She didn't notice much, because she was returning his kiss. Draco brushed a hand over Pansy's left breast and groped it. Pansy moaned with pleasure inside of Draco's mouth and continued to kiss him.

Draco removed his mouth from Pansy's and moved his head down to her chest. Pansy just moaned when she felt Draco's tongue lick the tip of her nipple. She watched her nipple disappear into Draco's mouth, and felt it get stiff. Pansy giggled with pleasure.

"Oh, don't stop," she said, between giggles.

Draco smiled and continued to suck on Pansy's nipple. He then moved over and did the same with Pansy's other nipple. The feeling of pleasure returned to Pansy quickly and she had erupted in giggles again. She didn't know Draco could do this. If she knew, she would have thought of this plan much sooner!

Once Pansy's nipple was stiff, Draco sat up.

"Lay down on the bed the right way," Draco said.

Pansy got up and moved her legs onto the bed so quickly she almost fell off the bed. Draco moved down to Pansy's legs and took hold of her skirt and pulled it off slowly, then pulled off her panties. This had sent shivers down Pansy's spine. But it wasn't because of the temperature of the room, it was just how she felt with Draco. Draco buried his head between Pansy's legs and next thing she knew, she felt very intense pleasure in her very private region. She had touched herself down there before, but this was much different. Draco's tongue had explored the edges of Pansy's pussy, and Pansy felt Draco's tongue enter her deeper. She gasped at this.

"Ohhh, yes," Pansy said, moaning.

Soon, Pansy began to feel very wet down there, and it wasn't only due to Draco's tongue. She had experienced this feeling before when she had touched herself, but never this strong. Pansy giggled again as Draco's tongue had tickled her sensitive walls.

Suddenly, Draco stopped and stood up off the bed. Before Pansy could say anything, Draco had unbuckled his dress pants and revealed his silver and gray boxers. Pansy giggled when she saw that a tent had formed there. Draco smirked and lowered his boxers down his legs, taking them off. Pansy gasped as she saw his semi-erect dick. Her mouth watered at the thought of it. Draco sat back down and tilted his head at Pansy. Pansy sat up and was about to lean toward Draco's crotch, but Draco took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed her deeply. Pansy could taste her own juices on his tongue. She backed away and then put her hand on Draco's dick and stroked it slowly, feeling the sensitive skin. She brushed her thumb over the head of his dick, and Draco moaned with pleasure. Pansy smirked and lowered her head, then touched the head of Draco's dick with her tongue. She licked his shaft and took it in her mouth. She hadn't done this before, but she somehow knew what to do. She lowered her mouth down Draco's shaft and it reached into the back of her mouth. She gagged a little, but came back up. Draco put his hand on Pansy's head and guided her mouth up and down his shaft. When she had taken Draco's dick out of her mouth, it was now fully erect. Draco kissed Pansy again and they fell back onto the bed. Draco was on top of her.

"Take me," Pansy whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco looked at her. "You sure?" he asked.

"Don't hold back," Pansy said.

Draco was about to move around, but paused and looked back at Pansy. "Don't we need to use the contraception charm?" he asked her.

"I... don't know it," Pansy confessed, "Mum died before I was old enough to learn it, and you know I don't read books much."

"Petey never...?" Draco began.

"Petey never what? Teach me to use it?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes, "Come on, Draco. You really think Petey knows it."

"Good point," Draco said, smirking, "But if you don't know it, I don't think we..."

"I love you, Draco," Pansy said, "I don't care about a bloody contraception charm."

"But..." Draco began.

"What is the chances of me getting pregnant?" Pansy asked, "One in a billion, I bet. Come on."

Draco sighed.

"We love each other," Pansy said, "I want you to be the one I lose my virginity to. And I want it now."

Draco nodded and kissed Pansy again, before situating himself.

"This might hurt a little," Draco said.

"Just do it," Pansy said.

Pansy braced herself as the head of Draco's dick tickled her pussy lips. She gasped softly as he pushed into her. A tear went down Pansy's cheek and, unfortunately, Draco noticed it.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, pausing, stopping inside her.

"I am fine," Pansy said, nodding.

Draco pushed deeper into Pansy and she felt her hymen stretch. She braced herself as Draco pushed in more. She then cried out when his dick broke her hymen, officially taking her virginity.

"Don't stop," Pansy said, her lips quivering.

Draco backed up and pushed in again a bit deeper until his crotch met with Pansy's. Pansy continued to moan and Draco kissed her cheek as he continued to thrust into her. Draco's moans matched Pansy's and their bodies shook with pleasure. Pansy soon got used to having Draco inside of her and was able to stop her tears and started to enjoy it.

"Get on top of me," Draco whispered into Pansy's ear, "I'll help you."

Draco held onto Pansy and rolled over on the bed until Pansy was on top of him, Draco's dick still deep inside her. Pansy moved her knees around and was sitting on Draco, straddling him. Draco put his hands under Pansy's armpits and lifted her up and down. Pansy was bouncing up and down, her crotch crashing down on Draco's while his dick continued to explore her. Pansy rocked back and forth on Draco, her knees pressing down on the bed as she did.

"Oooh, Merlin, already?" Draco said, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Pansy continued to bounce up and down slowly on Draco as his dick pounded into her harder and faster. Draco moaned and Pansy felt Draco's cum gush into her womb. Pansy collapsed onto Draco, laying on his chest as Draco continued to gush his cum into her. Finally, Pansy felt it stop and she looked at Draco, his dick still deep inside of her. She climbed off of Draco's dick and laid down on the bed.

"Pansy," Draco said, looking at Pansy's crotch, "You are bleeding."

Pansy lifted her head and looked at her crotch. Blood was trickling out, mixing with the cum that was slowly pouring out of her.

"It is just from when you took my virginity," Pansy said, laying back down and breathing deeply, "I am fine." She leaned over to Draco and kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth. "Thank you," she said.

"I should be thanking you," Draco said.

"I love you," Pansy said, smiling.

"I love you too," Draco said.

They held on to each other for the next thirty minutes before they decided they needed to get dressed. Pansy changed her sheets and took the cum-stained sheet and put it in the washer, then started it.

An hour later, Petey apparated back into the livingroom. Pansy and Draco were cuddled next to each other on the sofa, talking.

"Well, well," Petey said, "I guess your date went well?"

"We had a wonderful time," Pansy said.

"Good," Petey said, "I will just leave you too alone. I am going to bed anyway. I have had a rough night. Don't stay up too late."

"I have to go in a few minutes anyway," Draco said.

"Feel free to use our Floo Powder," Petey said, before leaving the room.

"Will I be able to see you before we meet back on the train?" Pansy asked, as she stood up with Draco.

"I don't know," Draco said, "I will be at the Quidditch Finals. I don't know how long that game will take. One game lasted five days."

"I will miss you," Pansy said, "Will you write to me."

"Of course," Draco said, "If not every day, then every two days. My eagle owl knows the way to your house by heart."

"Let's not wait as long as we waited last time before doing that again," Pansy whispered into Draco's ear.

Pansy took Draco's tie and dragged him closer to her. She kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth.

"I agree," Draco said, smirking, after backing away.

Draco walked over to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder. He threw some powder into the fire, which turned green, then took some more and walked in. Pansy blew him a kiss and he said "Malfoy Manor!" He disappeared and Pansy sighed happily. She walked to the washer and took the sheet from it, then put the sheet into the dryer. She turned the dryer on and walked to her bedroom. Undressing, she looked at her bed and smiled, remembering the events that had happened earlier. She hung up her clothes and changed into her pajamas, then turned off the light and climbed into bed. She fell asleep, dreaming of Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Surprises

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to slythgndx3, who inspired me to write this chapter of the story. Most of this chapter, like most of this story, will be a bit AU and will not follow the books except for a few events.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"What's going on?" Pansy asked, opening her eyes and sitting up.

It was the morning after Pansy and Draco's date. Pansy had been having a dream about Draco, when she was woken up.

"Are you awake, Pansy," a voice outside the bedroom door said, "It's Petey."

"Did you have to wake me up?" Pansy grumbled, laying back down, "You know I like to sleep in. I normally don't get up before noon!"

"I know, Pansy," Petey said, "I just wanted to tell you that Ares came by."

"Ares!" Pansy said, sitting up again. Ares was Draco's eagle owl. That could mean only one thing. "Did he have a letter?" Pansy asked, wide awake now.

"Yeah," Petey said.

"S-slip it under the d-d-door," Pansy said, failing to stifle a yawn, "I am not dressed yet."

"Want me to ask Ares to stay here?" Petey said, sliding the letter under the door.

"I guess you better," Pansy said, "I may have to respond to the letter."

"All right," Petey said.

Pansy walked over to it and picked it up, hearing Petey's footsteps walking away. Pansy unfolded the letter and noticed Draco's writing. She read it:

Pansy, my love,

Good news! You know how last night I said that I couldn't invite you to the Quidditch World Cup? Well, things have changed. When I got home, Father said that the Minister messaged him using Floo Powder. He said that the Bulgarian Prime Minister isn't bringing anyone with him, as was previously thought differently. So there are some free seats. Father said that it would be okay if you wanted to come with us! If you want to, you can come to the manor via Floo Powder on Saturday, and we will leave then.

I hope that you come with us. It would be great if we could spend more time together. You don't need to take much with you. Father thinks that we won't be there very long. I told him that the Quidditch Match could last for more then one day, but Father said it wasn't likely. I don't know why he thinks this.

Write back with your reply. I will be expecting it soon.

With Love,  
Draco

Pansy couldn't help but squeal softly. Of course she would go! Anything to spend more time with Draco.

Pansy dressed quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Petey was cooking breakfast. Draco's eagle owl, Ares, was still perched on the windowsill.

"What did Draco want?" Petey asked.

"He invited me to come with him and his parents to the Quidditch World Cup Finals this Saturday!" Pansy said, "Can I go?"

Petey pursed his lips. Pansy frowned. She hated when he did that.

"Petey?" she asked, "I know you don't like Quidditch, but I love it! Can I please go?"

Petey sighed, pointed his wand at the eggs that were cooking on the stove, and said an incantation. He looked back at Pansy.

"Do you have all of your summer homework done?" Petey asked.

"Yeah," Pansy lied. She hadn't done it all. There was still the Care of Magical Creatures essay. Oh, how she hated that class!

Petey stared at Pansy for a second. Pansy knew he was trying to see if she was lying.

"Please?" Pansy asked.

"I guess," Petey said, sighing, "You have been cooped up in that house all summer. I think you need the fresh air."

"Thanks, Petey" Pansy said.

"Yeah, yeah," said Petey, returning to the eggs, "Just don't say I never let you do anything you want."

"I would never say that," Pansy said, "You know, you are sounding more and more like Mum and Dad everyday."

"It's my job now," Petey said, smirking.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. She took a quill and a jar of ink from the middle of the table and wrote below Draco's name.

Draco,

Of course I will go! Would I say no? Anything to be able to be with you. See you Saturday!

Love,  
Pansy

Pansy stood up and walked over to Ares. She tied the note to Ares' leg and Ares flew off into the sky. Pansy sat at the table and smiled, daydreaming of being back with Draco.

"I take it you had a nice night with Draco last night?" Petey asked, "You are acting different."

"Different?" Pansy asked, "How?"

Pansy froze. Could Petey possibly know what had happened the night before.

"You are more cheery," Petey said, "Normally you are... you know... quiet. More of a loner, you know. It's just different. But I like that."

"Oh, well, I am just happy about being able to go to the Cup," Pansy said.

"We are definitely two different people, sis," Petey said, "I don't understand all the commotion when it comes to Quidditch."

"You never got into it at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked.

"Nope," Petey said, "But I wasn't into extracurricular activities. You know what I am like. I liked to study. The library was my favorite place."

"Oh yeah," Pansy said, "We are definitely different. Eww, you sound like Granger. Maybe you too should go out. Oh, maybe not... she is a mud... dirty blood, I mean. She is a bookworm. Top of our year. She was in so many classes last year... I still don't know how she did it. I bet it had something to do with Potter though. She's one of his best mates."

"You could learn something from her, Pansy," Petey said, "She is the top student for a reason. It is because she studies. Me, I was top student in my year. Don't let her blood scare you, Pansy. Think about it. If you studied that much, and did as well as her, you could be smart as that. Everyone wouldn't talk about her as being a brain, now, would they? Because she wouldn't be the only one."

"I do study, Petey!" Pansy said, "But I don't dedicate my bloody life to it! I am second highest in Transfiguration. And I am third highest in Potions, next to Draco. I am one of Professor Snape's favorite students."

"I am not telling you to dedicate your life to Hogwarts," Petey said, putting bacon on a skillet, "I just want you to do well."

Pansy glared at Petey. "Peter Alexzandre Parkinson, I don't understand you sometimes," she said, "I think I am doing as well as I can. I am not going to keep my nose in a book everyday."

"When did I ever say you haven't been doing well?" Petey asked, "You have exceeded my expectations. I am proud of that. I want my sister to do as good as I did. You could have a bright future ahead of you. I can see you being Prefect and then Head Girl."

"I would love to be a Prefect in my fifth year," Pansy said, "Perhaps I could teach Potter a few things then."

"That right there would be the reason you wouldn't get it, Pansy," Petey said, "Fantasies of abusing the power. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't make you Prefect, even if Snape told him he wanted you as Prefect."

"You don't think I can get it, do you?" Pansy asked, "Well, now I am going to make sure I get it. And Head Girl!"

Petey smirked. "I would love to see it, sis," he said.

"Fine!" Pansy said, glaring at Petey and standing up, "I hate you sometimes, you know."

She stomped out of the kitchen and didn't stop until she had returned to her room and slammed her door.  
--------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, Pansy didn't talk to Petey much. Ever since their fight, she had ignored him. She had locked herself in her bedroom and didn't come out unless to use the restroom or to get something to eat. Her stomach began to hurt a bit, but Pansy figured it was from not eating too much. She hadn't eaten much of Petey's cooking since her fight with him. But her stomach aches hadn't stopped after she got more to eat. Pansy then realized she was nervous about the upcoming Quidditch Finals on Saturday, and she figured it was just because of that.

Finally, Saturday had arrived. Pansy woke up pretty early and stretched, then began to get dressed in something suitable for the game that night. She couldn't wear her Hogwarts' robes, because they were wrapped in plastic. She decided to wear a short skirt and a green and silver tube top, which is what she normally wore at Hogwarts when she wasn't in her robes.

Draco hadn't said when to arrive, but she knew she needed to arrive early in the day. So as soon as she was dressed, she walked into the living room and grabbed some Floo Powder. She didn't say goodbye to Petey, because she hadn't forgiven him for the argument. She walked into the fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor!" and felt the familiar tug at her navel which she normally felt when using the Floo Powder.

Soon, all she could see was blurry colors of orange and red. She closed her eyes and kept her arms close to her side. Suddenly she felt her feet hit solid ground, and she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything because of the soot and dust. She walked out of the fireplace, and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Nice timing, love," Draco said, standing up, "I was just about to contact you via Floo Powder. Father wants to leave soon, since you and I can't apparate. We have a Portkey here going to the campgrounds in a few minutes. Minister Fudge is supposed to meet us there."

Pansy smiled and walked over to Draco.

"You talk too much, Draco," she said, "You know that?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do," Draco said, before putting his arms around Pansy's waist and kissing her.

Pansy backed away when she heard footsteps. She turned around just in time to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walking in.

"Pansy," Narcissa said, "How lovely to see you."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said.

"Are we about ready, father?" Draco asked.

"Nearly," Lucius said, "I just have to finish this letter. Be ready to go in ten minutes. That is when the Portkey will be set to leave."

"All right, Father," Draco said.

Lucius and Narcissa left the room. Pansy looked back at Draco, who smiled.

"Your father seems busy," Pansy said, "You would think he isn't excited about the game."

"Business comes first with Father," Draco said, "You know that. Business first, pleasure second."

"Where does family fit in with that?" Pansy asked.

"Family always comes before business," Draco said, "But Father is a business man. That is why he is such a good acquaintance with Minister Fudge. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Father knows what is going on at Hogwarts this year. The Ministry has brought back the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts is hosting it. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are the two other schools in it. But Lucius said that there is a new rule because of the deaths. Only students of legal age can enter."

"The Triwizard Tournament!" Pansy said, grinning, "Really! Wow... that will be great."

"Yeah," Draco said, "But I am still mad about the age rule. I would have loved to be chosen. It would show everyone that I am better at Potter. Hmmph... but that is only a pipe dream."

"You are better then Potter, Draco," said Pansy, "You have me, remember? Potter doesn't even have a girlfriend, so you can bet he is still a..."

"Shhh!" Draco whispered, putting a finger on Pansy's lips.

"What?" Pansy said, "You don't want your Father to know that we..."

"Shhh!" Draco whispered, "No, I don't, okay? Why... you haven't told Petey, have you?"

"For sake of Slytherin, no!" Pansy said, "Do you know how he would react?!"

"That is what I am saying," Draco whispered, "You don't know how Father would react. Especially since we didn't use the contraception charm. Shhh! I hear Father coming."

Pansy turned around. Lucius and Narcissa returned to the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa said.

"Of course, Mother," Draco said.

Pansy followed Draco, Lucius and Narcissa out the front door and to the yard. They walked over to a old newspaper that was laying on the ground.

"Everyone, take hold," Lucius said, picking it up, "It is about time."

Pansy, Draco, and Narcissa each grabbed a side of the newspaper.

Lucius looked at his pocket watch. "Five, four, three, two..." he said.

At the count of one, Pansy felt a tug at her navel and was suddenly lifted from the ground. She had used a Portkey once, and knew what was happening. But it was still a bit frightening. She could see Draco, and kept her concentration on him. The wind was making his hair blow back behind his head.

Suddenly, Pansy landed with a THUD. She sat there for a moment, trying to stop the ground from spinning around her. She stood up and saw the Malfoys standing, but looking very windswept.

Pansy blushed. "I have never been able to get the hang of it," she said, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"It's okay, dear," Narcissa said, patting Draco's shoulder, "Draco is also just getting used to it. You should have seen him stumble."

"Mother!" Draco yelled, his cheeks turning red.

Pansy was about to say something, but heard a voice behind her.

"Ah, fantastic!" the voice said, "I was looking for you, Lucius. How was your trip?"

Pansy looked over her shoulder. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was standing there wearing a very official-looking suit.

"It was... quick," Lucius said, walking over to the Minister and shaking his hand.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Fudge said, as he looked around at Pansy, Narcissa and Draco.

"I told you that my son, Draco, was bringing a guest," Lucius said, motioning to Pansy, "This is Pansy Parkinson."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Parkinson," Fudge said.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Minister," Pansy said.

"Your campsite is this way," Fudge said to Lucius, pointing down a pathway, "There are two tents all set up. I assure you, they are very comfortable."

"We won't be staying the night, Minister," Lucius said, "I am hoping this game doesn't last too long."

"Yes, well..." Minister said, "The game won't be starting for a few hours. So... have a wonderful time and I will meet you then. Very good seats, Lucius, I assure you."

When Lucius didn't say anything, the Minister continued.

"Well, I must be going," Fudge said, "I must talk to Barty and Ludo about security for the game."

"Yes, Minister, that reminds me," Lucius said, "Security... I would love to know what you have planned. I wouldn't want anything to happen during the game... or after it. I donated some good money to the Ministry to help with this and the Triwizard Tournament, and I wouldn't want to see it wasted."

"Well... how about you come with me?" Fudge asked, "I am sure your wife can find your tent. I will take you back to it when we get done."

"Yes, I am sure I can find our tent," Narcissa said.

"Very well," Lucius said.

Lucius and Fudge walked off. Pansy followed Draco and Narcissa down the gravel path. As they walked, Pansy looked around at the other tents. There were shamrocks covering some of the tents. On other tents, there were pictures of a surly-looking person riding a broomstick and wearing a Bulgarian outfit.

"It's Viktor Krum," Draco said, "Star Seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He is still a student in school, bet you didn't know that."

"No, I didn't," Pansy said.

"He will be the reason Bulgarian wins this year," Draco said.

"So you want Bulgaria to win?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Pansy said, "I don't have a favorite. I didn't really know who I wanted to win."

Pansy looked at the pictures of Viktor Krum again. She noticed one smile at her, and she blushed.

"He is rather handsome," Pansy said, not realizing she said it out loud.

"What?" Draco said.

"Oh," Pansy said, blushing again, "Krum, I said he looks... rather strong."

"Uh-huh," Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, but you are probably just as good of a Seeker as him," Pansy said, "Even better."

"Oh, I doubt that, Pansy," Narcissa said.

"Mum!!" Draco said.

"Well," Narcissa said, "How many times have you complained to me about Harry Potter catching the Snitch before you. If you were as good as Viktor Krum, I am sure that would never happen."

"But if Draco had a Firebolt, I am sure he would catch the Snitch before Potter," Pansy blurted out.

"Hmmph," Draco said, "I don't want anything that Potter thinks is good. Even if it is a Firebolt."

"Your jealousy of Potter is why you lose, Draco," Narcissa said.

"J-jealous?!" Draco sputtered, "When have I..."

"Well, I am sure Pansy can answer that," Narcissa said, "Can't you, dear?"

"Oh, I..." Pansy sputtered, then noticed a campsite with the name "Malfoy" on a post, "Oh, we are here!"

The campsite had two good-size tents next to each other. Four chairs and a picnic table were outside of the tents.

Narcissa turned up her nose. "Hmm, the Ministry's rules about hiding our kind from Muggles have put quite a damper on this," she said, "Well, that just won't do."

She took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the tent and chairs, then muttered an incantation. The wooden chairs turned to two loveseats, and the picnic table turned into a nice white table.

"Much better," Narcissa said, "Come on, you two."

Pansy followed Draco and Narcissa to the tents.

"You two will be in the smaller one," Narcissa said, motioning to the left tent, "Hopefully it won't be for too long, though. I don't like to camp."

Pansy walked into the left tent with Draco and felt her jaw drop. There were two beds, one on each side of the tent, and an in-house bathroom in the back of the tent.

"Very cozy," Draco said, looking around the tent, "I wonder if it is sound proof." Draco smirked at Pansy.

"You can be so childish sometimes," Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"But you know you love it," Draco said, smirking, pulling Pansy close. He kissed her for a brief second, before they heard a voice.

"Oh, pity," they heard Narcissa say, "We have no water. Draco, Pansy... would you mind getting some water for us?"

"Can't you just use magic?!" Draco asked, letting go of Pansy and walking out of the tent.

"Don't argue with me, Draco!" Pansy heard Narcissa say, "Besides, I know you aren't busy."

Pansy smirked and walked out of the tent.

"We would love to get the water, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said, knowing she needed to break up the fight.

"Thank you, Pansy," Narcissa said, staring at Draco.

Pansy took the water bucket from Narcissa and motioned for Draco to follow her. They walked off back up the pathway.

"What was Mother thinking?" Draco asked, "Wanting us to get water for her. She is treating us like house elves. And what did she mean... 'I know you aren't busy'... did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did," Pansy said, "What did you expect? What do your mother and father think we do? Nothing... right?"

"Of course," Draco said, "But that doesn't mean we have to 'do nothing', Pansy. We sure didn't do nothing on our second anniversary."

"Is that all you think about, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Hey, don't blame me," Draco said, "I was the one wanting to wait, remember?"

"I don't think you want that anymore," Pansy said.

"Well, of course not," Draco said, "After what we did."

Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys".

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Pansy said, walking ahead of Draco and over to the water pump. There was no one in line, so Pansy filled up the water quickly.

"You... did like what we did that night, right?" Draco asked, walking over to Pansy.

"Of course I did, Draco," Pansy said, sighing, "I just don't think about it every moment of the day. Though... I am not saying I haven't dreamed of it."

Draco smiled and took the water bucket from Pansy and set it down. He then put his arms around Pansy.

"I am glad you are here," Draco said.

"At the water pump?" Pansy asked, smirking.

"No, here... at the campgrounds... with me," Draco said.

Pansy smiled. Draco leaned in and kissed her. Draco only stopped when they heard footsteps. Both Draco and Pansy turned around and saw Lucius and Fudge coming up the road. They looked like they were talking. Draco picked up the water bucket, and walked to the road with Pansy. Fudge noticed them.

"Ah, Draco, Pansy," Fudge said, "Getting water I see. Good, good..." He turned back to Lucius, "Well, I think we are done here, Lucius."

"Yes," Lucius said, "Just remember what I told you about security."

"Of course, of course," Fudge said, "Well I must go. See you later tonight. Enjoy yourself."

Fudge left them and walked off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about, Father?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about it, Draco," Lucius said, "Now, which way to the tent?"

"Just this way, Mr. Malfoy," Pansy said.

"Good," Lucius said.

Lucius walked ahead, and Pansy followed him with Draco. As they were walking back, Pansy could see more and more people coming into the campground. Her anticipation for the Quidditch World Cup was reaching its peak. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chaos At The Cup

A/N: Some of the sentences in this chapter were taken from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", and were not written by me, but by JK Rowling. They will be in BOLD.

When the sun was nearly behind the horizon, the campsites began to empty out. Pansy noticed that red and green lanterns had blazed into life around the forest. Shouts and laughter were heard, and Pansy heard Lucius' voice.

"Time to go," Lucius said, "Follow me."

Pansy and the three Malfoys started to down the lantern-lit trail toward the stadium. Before long, Pansy was starting to get cold, and she wished that she had put on pants instead of a skirt. She began to shiver, and Draco noticed.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"A little," Pansy said.

"Here," Draco said, removing his coat, "You can wear this."

"Thank you," Pansy said, as Draco put the coat around her.

Twenty minutes later, Pansy, the Malfoys, and the rest of the crowd had emerged on the other side of the forest. Pansy felt her jaw drop as she looked at the stadium.

"It is enormous!" she squealed.

"Seats about a hundred thousand," Draco said, "Isn't that right, Father?"

"That is correct," Lucius said, "Now, I want you to be on the look-out for the Minister. We have to meet him when we reach the stadium."

"I wish this crowd would hurry," Draco said, "I am getting cold."

"Maybe you should have kept your coat on," Narcissa said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------

Soon, Pansy and the Malfoys had arrived at the entrance, and Lucius spoke up when he spotted Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, good," Fudge said, spotting them, "Here you are. Yes, yes, we are in the Top Box, straight up those stairs. Follow me."

Pansy looked up, and groaned. It was going to be a long walk to the top.

It took about ten minutes to reach the top, and as soon as they were at the top of the staircase, Pansy heard Draco say something.

"Don't tell me that is who Bagman brought!" Draco whispered to Pansy.

Pansy didn't know what Draco was talking about, until she looked over in the direction of where Draco was looking. Finally she found out what Draco was talking about. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and what looked like most of the Weasley Family, were sitting in the bottom seats of the box, and most of them were staring at Draco and Pansy.

"Lucius," Fudge said, "I would like you to meet Mr. Oblansk -- Obalonsk -- Mr. -- well, he is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I am saying, so nevermind. Let's see who else -- I daresay you know Arthur Weasley, yes?"

Pansy watched as Lucius stared at Arthur. Arthur had extended his hand, but Lucius ignored it. He had said something to Arthur that Pansy couldn't quite make out, but apparently it had made Arthur quite embarrassed.

Lucius started to walk over to one of the empty seats, so Pansy, as well as Draco and Narcissa, followed him. Pansy sat right behind Hermione, who was looking forward. Pansy smirked. She knew Hermione was trying to ignore her.

"Well, now it looks like everyone is ready," Ludo Bagman said, standing up, "Minister... are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Fudge said.

Ludo whipped out his wand and put it to his throat. "Sonorus", he said, and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the stadium. His voice echoed over them. "Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the..."

As Ludo talked, Pansy felt that same feeling she had in her stomach that she had when she was at her bedroom in her own house. Hoping it would go away, she ignored it. Draco had noticed her wince at the pain, though.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked her.

"No, no," Pansy said, "I am fine. Just a little stomach-ache. Not used to heights like this, I guess."

"Okay," Draco said, turning his attention back to the stadium.

"-- me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Pansy heard Ludo say.

Pansy looked at the Pitch, and noticed that over a hundred women were now gliding onto the field. They were beautiful, and Pansy was quite jealous.

"Veela!" Draco gasped.

"What?" Pansy asked.

But for some reason, Draco had ignored her. The veela had begun to dance, and Draco stood up.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked.

But Draco had continued to ignore her. He put his foot up on the bar in front of him.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled.

Suddenly, the veelas stopped dancing, and Draco looked around. He sat down, apparently unaware that anything had happened.

"What were you doing?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean... oh, nevermind!" Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Pansy suddenly saw a green-and-gold comet zooming over the stadium. It did one circuit around the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurdling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaahed, as though watching a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the two balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something gold was falling out of the shamrock, and Pansy noticed that the gold was actually coins. Pansy looked up at the shamrock again and noticed that it wasn't a shamrock, but actually thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a miniature lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" Draco said.

"Wow," Pansy said, as the shamrock dissolved.

The leprechauns drifted onto the opposite side of the field from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged on the Pitch.

Ludo's voice roared again, and Pansy heard a swooshing sound above her. One by one, seven blurred scarlet-clad figures shot out onto the field over her head.

"Look, it's Krum!!" Draco said, pointing at one of the players.

Pansy watched as Viktor Krum soared around the stadium as many of the spectators cheered.

Ludo's voice roared over the stadium again, and Pansy heard another swooshing sound, but this time from the opposite side of the stadium. Seven green blurs swept onto the field. Pansy's stomach started to hurt again, and she cringed.

"Draco," she whispered, "I think I should go back to the tent. I am not feeling too well."

"What?" Draco asked, "You don't want to stay?"

"No," Pansy said, "I am sorry."

"I am going to stay up here for a little while," Draco said, "I think Father wants me to stay."

"You don't want to come with me?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think my Father would want me to," Draco said, "I mean... not right now."

"Fine," Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

She stood up, and walked down the aisle. Draco said something, but she couldn't hear it over the roaring crowd. Pansy walked down the stairs, and made her way out of the stadium. It took her thirty minutes to walk back to the tents. When she arrived, she walked into her tent, and laid down. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she didn't think she should be too worried.

An hour later, she was still awake. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound, and the tent opened. She sat upright, and sighed as she saw Draco's shadowy figure.

"You startled me," she said.

"Sorry," Draco said, "Ireland was dominating the game when I left, so I wasn't too interested anymore. I am not sure if it is over or not. I decided to come and see how you were doing."

"I feel a little better," Pansy said, "Come sit beside me."

Draco smiled and sat next to Pansy.

"I am sorry about this," Pansy said, "I really did want to see the whole game, and I know you did too, but..."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said.

Pansy smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow. Draco leaned toward her and kissed her cheek, but Pansy moved slightly.

"Draco, not right now," Pansy said, "Just lay with me."

"Okay," Draco said, sighing.

Draco laid next to Pansy, and put his arms around her. Pansy moved in closer, and closed her eyes.

-  
Pansy and Draco were asleep for about an hour, when Pansy heard something that sounded like screaming. Draco heard it too and sat upright.

"W-what is that, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I-I don't know," Draco said, trying to stifle a yawn, "Maybe it is just celebrating. Let me go see."

Draco got out of the bed, and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"Well?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy, get up!" Draco said, turning around, "We have to get going."

"What?" Pansy asked, "Why?"

"We have to go," Draco said, "Get up!"

Pansy got up quickly, and walked over beside Draco. She looked outside and gasped at the site. A few tents had erupted in flames, and people were running around. In fact, it looked as if they were running from something.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asked.

"We have to go to the forest!" Draco said, "Come on..."

"But what about your parents?" Pansy asked, "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No time!" Draco said, grabbing Pansy's arm, "Come on!"

Pansy and Draco ran toward the forest that they had just come from a couple hours before. As they ran, Pansy looked around. She suddenly saw a group of people, all of whom were wearing masks. Each person had their wand out, and were causing mayhem around the campsites. Everywhere she looked, Pansy saw more and more tents on fire. When she got a closer look at the masked figures, she realized who they were.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled, "I know who those are!"

"What?" Draco said.

"Aren't those Death Eaters?" Pansy asked.

Draco said nothing, but continued to run with Pansy toward the forest. Five minutes later, when they were inside the forest, Pansy stopped.

"Draco... we need to stop," Pansy said, breathing hard, "I am tired."

"Okay," said Draco, who was breathing hard as well, "But just for a few minutes."

"You didn't answer my question back there, Draco," Pansy said, "Those people out there. The ones in masks. Those were Death Eaters, weren't they?"

"I-I think so," Draco said, nodding.

"What would they be doing here?" Pansy asked.

"They were causing chaos out there, Pansy," Draco said, "Couldn't you tell?"

"Of course, I could!" Pansy said, "But why? Voldemort is gone, isn't he? Why would they be here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco asked, "We have to get going."

"We need to find your parents, Draco," Pansy said, "Where could they be?"

"I am sure we will run into them soon," Draco said, "Come on."

Pansy took Draco's hand, and they started to run farther into the forest. Ten minutes later, they stopped.

"I think we are far in enough," Draco said, "We should be safe."

"Shouldn't we look for your parents?" Pansy asked, "We have to find them before we can find a Portkey."

"I told you," Draco said, "I am sure we will find them. Don't worry."

"I am worried, Draco!" Pansy said, "Don't tell me not to be..."

Draco hugged Pansy.

"It is okay," he said, "I understand."

"I just don't know why this is happening," Pansy said, tears beginning to come down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Pansy heard something about twenty-five feet behind them, in the direction they had come.

"Hide, Pansy!" Draco said.

Pansy hid behind a tree, and then heard a voice.

"Tripped over a tree root," the voice said.

Pansy knew who that voice was. It was Ron Weasley. And if Ron was there, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger couldn't be far behind.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Pansy heard Draco say.

"Shut up, asshole!" Pansy heard Ron say.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said, "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," Draco said, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione said.

Pansy smirked. Typical Hermione, she thought, always trying to ignore the fact that her blood was dirty.

A bang came from somewhere on the other side of the trees. Several people nearby screamed. Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to -- trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where's your parents?" Harry said, "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed. How dare they accuse Draco's parents of such?!

"Well, if they were," Draco said, "I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh, come on," Hermione said, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Draco.

"Come on," Hermione repeated.

Pansy heard feet shuffling, and began to walk back toward Draco.

"I can't believe they would accuse your parents like that!" Pansy said, "How dare they... your parents would never be the kind of people doing all that out there!"

Draco didn't respond.

"Right, Draco?" Pansy asked, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Yes, of course they wouldn't," Draco said.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" Pansy asked, walking over to a tree and sitting at the trunk, "Shouldn't we have seen them?"

"We will wait for a little longer," Draco said, "Then we will search for them."

"Okay," Pansy said.

Draco walked over to Pansy and sat next to her.

"How could this happen, Draco?" Pansy asked, "Wasn't there good security here? Didn't your own father go with Fudge to make sure of that earlier today?"

"Yeah, those guys just must have been smarter then the Ministry," Draco said.

"Aren't you even worried about your parents?" Pansy asked, "What if we can't find them? What if they were hurt or... or...?"

"They weren't," Draco said, "Trust me. I know they are safe."

"All right," Pansy said, "I guess I..."

"MORSMORDRE!"a voice roared from somewhere in the forest.

"What was that?!" Pansy said, "Where did it come from?"

Draco was about to answer, but Pansy suddenly heard rustling. She gasped as she saw movement a few feet ahead of them.

"Draco, over there!" Pansy said.

Pansy nearly screamed as she saw a figure come out from the shadow of the trees. The figure was in a cloak, and was wearing a mask. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Dark Secret Revealed

"Get away!" Pansy screamed, "Leave us alone!"

"Draco, please control her," the masked figure said.

"What?" Pansy said softly, and looked at Draco, "What is going on? How does he know your name?"

Instead of looking at Pansy, Draco was looking at the masked figure.

"What do you think you were doing out there?!" he said to the masked figure, "You could have told me what you were planning on doing!"

Pansy couldn't speak. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I mean," Draco said, "Were you even thinking about mother and I? You could have been killed, Father!"

Pansy's eyes widened.

"What is going on?" Pansy asked Draco, "Draco, you don't mean... that isn't...?"

Before Draco could respond, the figure removed his mask. Pansy gasped at the man. It was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

"No, it can't be!" Pansy said, not believing the sight before her own eyes.

"I thought I told you never to call me by my name when I am dressed like this!" Lucius said to Draco, "Do you know what would happen if the Ministry were to find out?"

"I didn't call you by your name!" Draco said.

"You called me Father," Lucius said, "That is just as bad!"

"Well, you aren't helping with that much, Father!" Draco said, "You took off your mask!"

"No one was supposed to know about this," Lucius said, "And now your girlfriend knows!"

"She won't say anything, Father," Draco said.

"No, I won't say anything," Pansy said with fear in her voice, "I promise!"

"Father, what is going on?" Draco asked, "We heard something off in the distance."

"The Dark Lord's mark has been sent into the sky," Lucius said, "We must get home. I have a Portkey with me. It will be leaving any minute now."

"I am not leaving without Mother!" Draco said.

"Your mother is already home," Lucius said, "She took a Portkey before the riot started."

Lucius took a boot out from under his cloak, and put it on the ground.

"Come on," he said.

Pansy walked slowly toward the Portkey. She didn't know what she could believe. Was this all a joke?

"Ten seconds," Lucius said, "Nine... eight... seven... six..."

"Come on, Pansy!" Draco said.

Pansy quickly touched the boot.

"Three," Lucius said, "Two..."

At the count of one, Pansy felt the familiar jolt at her navel, and was soon spinning around in rapid circles. A few seconds later, she landed with a thud on the ground. She looked up, and noticed that she was now at Malfoy Manor. She immediately walked toward the house.

"Pansy," Draco said, "I..."

"I want to go home!" Pansy said.

"You will," Draco said, grabbing Pansy's hand, "But I want to explain this to you."

"I don't need any explanation!" Pansy said, trying to free herself of Draco's grip.

"Yes, you do," Draco said, looking into Pansy's eyes, "Please, let me explain it to you. Let's go up to my room."

Pansy sighed, but nodded. Draco lead her inside.

--------------------------------

Five minutes later, Pansy and Draco were in Draco's bedroom on the second floor of the house.

"Draco, what is going on?" Pansy asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you," Draco said.

"So you thought you should wait until I found out for myself?!" Pansy asked.

"I never wanted you to find out," Draco said, "Honestly, Pansy. I wish tonight had never happened."

"Draco, your whole family is in danger!" Pansy said, "You are in danger! The Death Eaters are all wanted by the Ministry."

"I know that, Pansy," Draco said, "And that is why you must never tell anyone. Not even Petey."

"Draco, I..." Pansy began.

"Pansy, please," Draco said, "You must promise me."

Pansy sighed, then said "I promise."

Draco hugged her. "Thank you," he said.

"Draco, you aren't telling me something," Pansy said, "Why did your father and the other Death Eaters attack the campsite? And what did your Father mean when he said that someone sent the Dark Lord's mark into the sky?"

"Honestly, I don't know why any of this happened," Draco said, "My Father didn't tell me anything."

"Draco," Pansy said, "You-Know-Who is dead, right?"

"I don't know, Pansy," Draco said, "I just do not know."

"I cannot believe any of this is happening!" Pansy said, "What about Potter? I heard him. He knows that your Father was out there with the other Death Eaters."

"No, he does not know," Draco said, "He only thinks that my Father was out there."

"But his best friend's father works in the Ministry, Draco!" Pansy said, "I am sure Potter will tell Weasley's father about his suspicions."

"And what can Weasley's father do?" Draco asked, "The Ministry has already searched our house inside and out. Nothing is here. At least, nothing that will send my Father to jail. He is not stupid enough to hide stuff here."

"I am just afraid, Draco," Pansy said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Draco put his arms around Pansy, who cried into Draco's shoulder.

"I've always respected your Father," Pansy said, through tears, "I don't want to see him go to Azkaban... or worse."

"And he won't, Pansy," Draco said, "Father knows people. He is well respected in the Ministry. He is friends with the Minister, you know."

"I want to go home," Pansy said, "I need to leave now."

Draco sighed. "All right," he said, "Let's go downstairs."

Pansy and Draco stood up, and made their way downstairs. Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I told her what she needed to know," Draco said to his parents, "She is okay. She just wants to go home."

For a split-second, Pansy thought that Lucius would ask that she stayed, but Lucius just smiled.

"Good evening, Pansy," he said, "We will see you later then?"

Pansy nodded, and looked at Draco.

"I want to see you before we go to Hogwarts, Pansy," Draco said, "We don't go for a month, and I won't be able to wait that long."

Pansy gave a tearful smile. Draco handed her a handful of Floo Powder, and she walked into the fire, which was green.

"Parkinson residence!" she said, and felt a familiar spin.

Around her, blurs of other fireplaces came into view. She closed her eyes, and then landed on solid ground about thirty seconds later. She opened her eyes, and walked out of the fireplace and into her own living room. She couldn't be happier to be home. Petey wasn't in the living room, so Pansy guessed that he was already in bed. She walked up the stairs, and into her own bedroom. Without taking off any of her clothes, she climbed into bed.

As she looked up at the ceiling of her room, many thoughts came into her mind. What would happen to Draco... to his family? These thoughts raced through her mind until she fell asleep. She dreamt about the events that had happened just hours ago. She was in the forest, but this time Draco was not with her. A figure in a mask and a dark cloak confronted her. She screamed, and the figure took off his mask. Draco's face appeared, and Pansy woke up from her dream.

Her stomach was hurting again. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She then walked over to the toilet and lifted up the seat, then immediately threw up into the toilet. She lifted her head back up, and tears flooded her cheeks. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was her stomach hurting these past couple of days? Hoping it would go away, she flushed the toilet and walked back into her bedroom, where she climbed into bed. She fell immediately into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
